


Profesor

by Nehapatel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehapatel/pseuds/Nehapatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na skutek kilku zbiegów okoliczności, Peter również został prawdziwym Alfą. Jednocześnie zaczął pracę, jako wykładowca na kalifornijskim uniwersytecie. Wykłada tam mitologię. Stiles natomiast został tam wysłany przez Scotta, żeby znaleźć w książkach Hale'a informacje na temat dawnego wilczego rytuału.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profesor

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fragment jest częścią mojego fanfika, który jest dosyć skomplikowany, więc opisana sytuacja ma miejsce całkowicie poza fabułą serialu.

\- Wow. Dosyć tu jasno jak na gabinet psychopatycznego seryjnego mordercy. - Stiles rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu wypełnionym książkami i pudełkami z rozmaitą zawartością, nad którą wolał się nie rozwodzić...

     Mężczyzna bez słowa zasunął za sobą ciężkie drzwi i mijając nastolatka podszedł do metalowego regału z największymi tomami. Schylił się, by wyjąć jeden z nich. Stiles niemal natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał, żeby jego nieumiejętnie skrywane emocje zostały zauważone poprzez zmianę w jego zapachu. Wiedział, do czego jest zdolny zmysł węchu wilkołaków. A zwłaszcza zmysł najsilniejszego Alfy. Peter położył książkę na biurku i otworzył na zaznaczonej ozdobną tasiemką stronie. Cofnął się.

\- Większa część jest po angielsku - powiedział patrząc na chłopaka, a Stiles zastanawiał się, czy rozbawienie w jego oczach było tylko złudzeniem. - Gdybyś natknął się na jakiś problem, to mnie obudź.

     Nie zwracając uwagi na uniesione pytająco brwi chłopaka, skierował się do czegoś, co Stiles wziął początkowo za wnękę, a co teraz, gdy się wychylił, okazało się przejściem do mniejszego pomieszczenia. Nastolatek stał przez moment niezdecydowany, po czym ruszył za starszym mężczyzną, żeby zadać mu pytanie. Jednak, gdy tylko zajrzał w głąb pomieszczenia, pytanie wyparowało z jego myśli. Peter zdążył już zdjąć koszulę. Odwrócił się na dźwięk kroków nastolatka.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał, siadając na łóżku ustawionym wzdłuż ściany na przeciw wejścia.

     Stiles przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie... - zawahał się. - Już nic... - szybkim krokiem wrócił do biurka i usiadł na krześle.

     Usłyszał, jak mężczyzna się kładzie. Siedział dłuższą chwilę starając uspokoić siebie i swoją nad wyraz wybujałą wyobraźnię. W końcu wziął głębszy oddech, który zapewne został usłyszany przez wilkołaka, i zaczął czytać księgę.

 

 

     Stiles przez chwilę mrugał, żeby zrozumieć, czemu tak ciężko mu się czyta. Dopiero gdy podniósł głowę zauważył, że na zewnątrz zaczynał zapadać zmrok. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu za włącznikiem jakiegokolwiek światła. Niczego takiego nie dostrzegł. Wahał się przez chwilę i spojrzał na zegarek. Było w pół do dziesiątej. Pomyślał, że 5 godzin snu wystarczy Alfie, więc wstał z krzesła. Przeciągnął się, czując bolące kości. Za długo siedział w jednej pozycji. Przeszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia ze stanowczym zamiarem nie zatrzymywania się. Jednak nie przewidział tego, że mężczyzna będzie leżał na kocu, a nie pod nim. Chłopak stanął niepewnie nad łóżkiem. Wmawiał sobie, że nic nie robi, bo nie wie jak obudzić niebezpiecznego wilkołaka, ale tak naprawdę najchętniej stałby i po prostu wpatrywałby się w niego w nieskończoność. Peter leżał na brzuchu z twarzą w kierunku ściany, więc Stiles jej nie widział. Westchnął krótko i dotknął ramienia śpiącego. Było zaskakująco gorące jak na temperaturę panującą w budynku. Chłopak zacisnął mocniej dłoń i w następnym momencie leżał na łóżku przygwożdżony ciałem rozbudzonego wilkołaka, którego oczy błyszczały krwawą czerwienią. Wstrzymał oddech, starając się uspokoić walące serce. Peter potrząsnął głową i usiadł, a jego oczy zmieniły kolor na naturalną zieleń. Chłopak wciąż jednak leżał jak sparaliżowany.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął Alfa, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

     Stiles wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok na wciąż siedzącego na nim mężczyznę, który obserwował go z rozbawieniem.

\- Jeśli budzisz zmęczonego wilkołaka, powinieneś być świadomy ewentualnych konsekwencji - powiedział mrużąc oczy dziwnie wibrującym głosem. 

\- Nie przewidziałem jednak, że wyląduję w twoim łóżku - chłopak starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał normalnie, ale rozbawiony uśmiech Petera uświadomił mu, jak bardzo mu się to nie udało. - Mogę wstać? - zapytał ciszej.

     Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę.

\- Zastanowię się - intensywnie wpatrujące się w Stiles'a oczy nie były czerwone, a mimo to przeszedł go dziwny dreszcz. - Po co mnie budziłeś?

\- Nie mogłem znaleźć włącznika światła - mruknął chłopak, próbując się podnieść. Alfa jednak nie przesunął się, przez co nastolatek mógł tylko oprzeć się na łokciach. - Mógłbyś ze mnie zejść?

     Nastolatek nie był zaniepokojony tym, że siedzi na nim najniebezpieczniejsza osoba, jaką zna, ale dlatego, że ciepło bijące od sylwetki tej osoby nie pozwalało mu się skupić. Tym razem nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Spojrzał w twarz mężczyzny i zobaczył dziwne błyski na jego tęczówkach. Peter uśmiechnął się zauważając panikę w oczach chłopaka i pochylił się nad nim.

\- Niewygodnie ci? - spytał szeptem.

     Stiles z zaskoczenia wyprostował ręce, przez co opadł na łóżko. Nie było tak miękkie, jak myślał, więc spotkanie z nim jego pleców było wystarczająco bolesne, by z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Peter wyprostował się, a jego tęczówki wróciły do normy.

\- Coś cię boli? - uniósł brew, przyglądając się spokojnie chłopakowi.

     Nastolatek otworzył oczy. Był teraz głównie zirytowany zachowaniem mężczyzny, ale dziwne uczucie, jakie go ogarnęło od wejścia do gabinetu, nie pozwoliło mu warknąć ani odpowiedzieć sarkastycznie.

- Wszystko mnie boli. Masz niewygodne krzesło. 

     I, choć tego nie planował, zabrzmiał jak skarżący się dzieciak. Takie wrażenie musiał odnieść wilkołak, bo pierwszy raz odkąd spotkali  się w szpitalu dwa lata temu, szczerze się roześmiał. Było to tak zaskakujące, że z chłopaka wyparowała cała złość. Chciał poprosić ponownie o zmianę pozycji, ale w tym momencie zrozumiał, co oznaczały te błyski w tęczówkach Alfy. Peter przestał się śmiać i wciąż rozbawiony pochylił się nad Stiles'em. Oparł się dłońmi o łóżko po obu stronach jego głowy.

\- Na szczęście materac mam wygodniejszy - szepnął z ustami tuż przy szyi nastolatka.

     Chłopak mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, po czym wstrzymał oddech czując delikatny dotyk na swojej skórze. Odetchnął i zamknął oczy. Wargi mężczyzny nie oderwały się od niego, zbliżając się do ust Stiles'a. Rozłączyły się dopiero, gdy zaczęło brakować mu tlenu. Chłopak zauważył, że jedną ręką obejmuje Alfę w pasie, a drugą ma wplecioną w jego włosy. Obaj oddychali teraz szybciej. Peter odsunął się odrobinę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy Stiles'a. Jego własne świeciły czerwienią, ale nastolatek przestał się tym przejmować. Od dłuższego czasu Alfa nawiedzał go w snach i większość z nich miała podobny przebieg, ale wsiadając dzisiaj do samochodu wykładowcy nie marzył nawet o przeniesieniu ich na jawę. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, czując rozgrzane dłonie mężczyzny wciskające się pod jego koszulkę. Po chwili leżała ona tuż obok łóżka, a tętno Stiles'a wskoczyło na jeszcze wyższe obroty. 

 

 

     Jasne światło sprawiło, że otworzył oczy. Słońce zdążyło już wzejść wysoko ponad horyzont. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie jest i jak się tu znalazł, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na białą koszulę przewieszoną przez krzesło, żeby wszystko powskakiwało na swoje miejsce w jego skołowanym umyśle. "To nie był sen" - pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie. Usłyszał niewyraźny szum rozmów i przypomniał sobie, że Peter miał dzisiaj wykłady. Przeciągnął się i z powrotem opadł na poduszkę. Ból pleców należał już do odległych wspomnień. Przez chwilę rozważał opcję zostania w łóżku, ale pamiętał obietnicę złożoną Scottowi. Odrzucił koc i wstał zbierając swoje ubrania z podłogi. Ubrał się i przeszedł do drugiego pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na zegarek, wskazujący godzinę dziesiątą dwadzieścia cztery. Usiadł przy biurku i kontynuował czytanie od momentu, w którym poprzedniego wieczoru przerwała mu ciemność. Był tak skupiony, że nie usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi do gabinetu. Podskoczył, gdy mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył uśmiechniętego Petera.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie - poskarżył się, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- Właśnie mam godzinę przerwy - zaczął mężczyzna przesuwając dłoń wyżej - I pomyślałem, że może jesteś głodny.

\- Jasne - szepnął chłopak, czując jak zalewa go fala gorąca, gdy wilkołak przejechał kciukiem po jego linii szczęki.

     Wstał i przysunął się do niego. Chwycił jego koszulę i złożył mu na ustach krótki pocałunek. Peter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zerknął przez ramię chłopaka.

\- Znowu siedzisz na niewygodnym krześle - nastolatek skinął głową. - Więc podejrzewam, że wieczorem znowu musimy rozruszać ci kości - szepnął, mrużąc oczy, w których znowu pojawiły się tajemnicze błyski.

     Ale tym razem Stiles był już pewien, że wie, co one oznaczają.


End file.
